What It Feels Like To Be A Ghost Redub
by Lok2685
Summary: This is My Version of the Story. I have completely altered the timeline in order to present a version of the episode that I believe should have been done
1. Chapter 1

What It Feels Like To Be A Ghost (Redub)

What It Feels Like To Be A Ghost (Redub)

A/N: This is my version of the two episodes, so I will be taking a lot of liberties with the timeline. To begin with I will not have Craig be a drug addict; I will also not have the Manny/Craig/Ellie triangle, it just doesn't fit with what I'm going to write. The whole episode is going to be rewritten.

A Courier walks up to the door and rings the door bell

Someone walks up and answers the door

"Hello," says the person

"Excuse me do Ellie Nash and Marco Del Rossi live here?" ask the courier

"Hold on, I'll get them," says the person

"MARCO, ELLIE" screams the person

"What Dylan?" asks Marco

"Yeah what's with the screaming?" asks Ellie

"A courier is here for you guys," says Dylan

"Thanks babe," responses Marco

"Umm… Sir could you please sign this?" asks the courier

"What is it?" asks Marco who signs for the package

"Sir I don't know what's in the package, I just deliver them," replies the courier

"Fair enough," says Marco

"Ma'am, could you sign right here?" asks the courier

"Yeah sure," says Ellie who signs then is given the package

"Both of you have a good day, ok?" says the courier

"Thank you," replies Marco

With that the courier leaves and Dylan closes the door

"Alright are you two going to stand there or are you see what's in them," says Dylan

Both Marco and Ellie open the packages; Ellie takes one ticket out while Marco takes out two of them

"Are those tickets?" asks Dylan

"Yea, it says "Ontario's Singer/Songwriter festival"," says Ellie

"There is also a letter that is attached to it," says Marco

"Well read it," responses Dylan

"To Whom it may concern,

Attached is a ticket to Ontario's prestige singer/songwriter festival. This festival is held every year in pre-selected clubs all over Ontario. Where singed and unsigned artist showcase their talents in front of you, Ontario's elite. Musicians from all styles perform in this festival in hopes of earning the title of Ontario's most talented singer/songwriter. This week long festival is unlike any other that is held in this province, instead of playing one or two songs these musicians will be playing a complete set list that will show off their entire range of skills. This festival is exclusive to only solo artist, these artist will have the option of having a backup band; these musicians will also have the opportunity to bring up other artists not involved in this festival for a collaboration if they wish it so. Each night two performers will be playing in front of talent scouts, record exes, and A&R's who will be acting as judges for this festival; they will make up 75 of the scoring, the other 25 will be in the hands of the audience. Artist will not only perform their songs but will also have to describe the lyrical content of each song in order to give you the audience the opportunity to get in the mind of these artist. We hope that you and a guest of your choice will attend this festival, remember that without you these artist will not be able to show the world they're unbelievable talents," says Marco

"Wait why did we get sent these tickets," says Ellie in a self-deprecating tone

"How the hell should I know, but hey free tickets to a concert in town is always a cool thing," responses Marco

Before Ellie could respond to Marco's statement her phone goes off

She looks downs at the caller ID on the phone then proceeds to answer it

"Hey Ash," says Ellie

"Hey El, the weirdest thing just happened to me a courier just dropped off a package and in it was a ticket to a singer/songwriter festival in town," says Ashley

Ellie starts to laugh

"What's so funny?" asks Ashley

"Me and Marco just got the same package. My first instinct was to think that you entered yourself in this festival and that you sent us tickets," replies Ellie

"Aww thanks but no, I've never actually heard of this festival. The only one I know of is that one we entered back in the 10th grade," answers Ashley

"You don't think it's from you know?" asks Ellie

"Look Ellie I'll talk to you later Jimmy's on the other line," says Ashley

"Alright, well if you're gonna go just let me know so we can all meet up," responses Ellie

"Will do, bye," answers Ashley

The next thing Ellie hears is the dial tone

"So Ash got the same thing?" asks Dylan

"Yeah, she got the same thing. And she doesn't know where it came from either," replies Ellie

"Weird, whatever so are we still going?" asks Marco

Both Ellie and Dylan nod in response

_Meanwhile_

"Hey babe, what's up?" asks Ashley

"Hey, I got this package from a courier," says Jimmy

"Is it a ticket to a singer/songwriter festival?" asks Ashley

"How'd you know?" asks Jimmy

"Cause I got it too, so did Marco and Ellie. Do you know why we got this sent to us?" asks Ashley

"No freaking clue, but I just talked to Spinner and he also got a ticket to this festival" responses Jimmy

"Well do you wanna go, it's always fun to watch up and coming artist play, and the club where it's being held has great acoustics," says Ashley

"Of course, you know how I like free stuff," responses Jimmy

"Look my mom said that she wanted to go to the mall to go buy some new clothes," says Ashley

"Alright, love ya bye," says Jimmy

"Me too bye," responses Ashley

The next few weeks came and went; Ellie, Marco, Dylan, Ashley, Jimmy, and Spinner had made plans to meet at the dot and eat before going to the show. When Marco, Dylan and Ellie pulled up in Dylan's car they saw that Ashley, Jimmy, and Spinner were sitting at a big table talking and laughing. When they opened the door the attention of everyone in the dot turned towards them. As they make their way towards the table they greet everyone. After they order and begin eating Marco gets up and makes his way to the counter, he sees Manny eating while Emma is in the bathroom.

"Hey Manny," says Marco

"Hey Marco, what's going?" responses Manny

"Nothing, we're just eating before we go to this music festival," answers Marco

"Oh that's nice," says Manny

"Manny what's wrong you seem sad," says Marco

"Is it that obvious?" asks Manny

"Kinda yea," responses Marco

"Well I've been kinda down the last couple of weeks cause of Craig," says Marco

"What did he do now?" asks Marco

"Nothing, he didn't do anything wrong, he was the perfect boyfriend which is why it sucks that we had to break up," answers Manny

"Wait, you guys broke up?" asks Marco

"Well I'm the one who broke up with him," replies Manny

"Why? If you don't mind me asking," says Marco

"No it's ok, the only one who knows besides me and Craig, is Emma. The distance is what killed our relationship, I guess we couldn't deal with the fact that I'm here and he is in Vancouver. As much as I would talk to him, whether it be on the phone or through emails it just wasn't enough. It just wasn't a relationship anymore; the only thing I could touch was either the mouthpiece or the keyboard. I don't blame him at all, he is following his dreams and I am truly happy for him; I'm glad he is happy making the music he has always wanted to make. I'm just in that phase when you are getting over a relationship and I'm all gloomy and what not. Besides it probably wouldn't worked out anyways, while he's going to be touring the world and making music and I'll be going to smithdale and trying to become a successful actress. There is no way that we would be able to make a successful go of a relationship, so I told him that we would just be holding each other back and if we want to be able to stay as friends that we need to stop here before we ruin any chance of that happening. Wow I'm dumping on you, aren't I?" says Manny

"No your not, I'm actually really proud of you. You have grown a lot over the years, and it shows the level of maturity that you have by being able to see that your relationship wasn't working out they way you wanted," answers Marco

"Thanks Marco, you've always seen me as much more than the school slut, that's something I can't say for a lot of people who go to Degrassi," says Manny

"I know how it is when people judge you without knowing you," responses Marco

They exchange smiles and Marco returns to his table

After they finish eating and talking for a little while they make their way over to the club.

Three cars pull into the club parking lot. They park next to each other; as they walk up to the club they notice the line of people trying to get in. It takes about half an hour before they get to the bouncer. As he finishes up check each ticket he hands each one of them a wristband. As they enter the club they see that the only table with enough space for all of them is on the side next to the exit sign. As they sit down Dylan notices that he can see into the side of the stage where all the musicians are hanging out. They all talk for a little while, they only stop is when they see someone going up the stairs of the stage and makes her way to the microphone.

"Hello everyone and welcome to day three of Ontario's singer/songwriter festival," says the lady

Everyone begins to clap which causes the lady smiles and continues.

"My name is Shannon Cooper and I will be your MC for tonight. You the audience will have the prestigious honor of listening to some of the best singer/songwriter in this province. The artist who has the most points tonight will move on semi-finals on Saturday night in hopes of moving on to Sunday's finale. The last couple of nights you heard great performances from some of Ontario's elite musicians and we expect that the artists you will hear tonight will live up to the lofty expectations set by their contemporaries. First up is a singer who originally hails from Glasgow, Scotland but migrated to Ottawa 10 years ago, give a warm reception for Meghan O'Hara," says the lady.

A tall lengthy women comes up to the stage, she is wearing a long white dress. She thanks the MC for the intro, and takes a seat on a nearby chair. Not long after this a man dressed in all black comes up to the stage and takes a seat next to a big harp. She looks over to him and smiles, he then begins to play. The group listens to her sing for the next two hours while she chimes in each song describing what she was trying to get across in her lyrics. The entire audience looks over to the judges who are listening intently and scoring her performance. After her set is done she gets up and goes over and gives a quick hug to her harpist and shakes the hand of the MC. As she walks down the stairs everyone gives her a warm applause.

"That was Meghan O'Hara everyone, please give her another warm round of applause," says the MC

The audience follows suit and gives her another round of applause. Meghan takes her bottle of water and tips it towards the audience.

"Wow she was tremendous wasn't she folks?" asks the MC

Everyone's head begins to nod in agreement.

"Well the second and final performer of the night is a personal favorite of mine. I have had the luxury of seeing the growth in not only his musicianship but also his showmanship. He was born and raised right here in Toronto, and has won multiple awards and achievements. Ladies and gentlemen I proudly introduce you to Toronto's own Craig Manning," says the MC

The groups look around to each other, and they exchange smiles and begin to applaud. Ellie looks over to Ashley and sees the look on her face; it's a mix between sad and confused. At the same time Jimmy catches the look on Ashley's face and sees that she is lost in a moment. Ashley then looks up and gives Jimmy a weak smile, it seems to get Jimmy to focus his attention elsewhere. But Ellie continues to watch Ashley, she notices the Goosebumps that cover her entire body as Craig and his backup band walk on stage.

Craig hugs the MC and they share a quick laugh before Craig takes over the mic.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" says Craig

They give Craig the response he wanted and he begins to smile.

"That's awesome. Look my name is obvious Craig Manning and this is my backup band Funkasaurus Rex. This is Jonathan, Graeme, and Ed. This show is especially important to me because it allows me to play in front of the people who have meant the most to me over the years. Most of the song, check that all of the songs that I have ever written have been in one form or another aspired by these people ." says Craig

The audience applauds. The guys grab their instruments and tune them to their exact specifications. Craig puts his lip to the mic and begins to speak again.

"Well we are going to be playing you bunch of songs that will hopefully be on the album along with some songs that I wrote for this festival. I truly hope that enjoy the music and at the end of the songs I'll talk about the meaning behind the song," says Craig

And with that Craig and the band begin to play.


	2. Your Heart Is An Empty Room

Your Heart Is An Empty Room

Your Heart Is An Empty Room

Song By Death Cab For Cutie

A/N: For the next period of the piece of the story will have very short chapters. Each chapter will be a song written and preformed by Craig and his backup band. After each song is played Craig will be expressing his feeling about each song. Please Read and Review my story.

"This song is called "Your Heart Is An Empty Room"," says Craig

The first sound that is heard is Craig beginning to strum away at his guitar

"Burn it down till the embers smoke on the ground

And start new when your heart is an empty room

With walls of the deepest blue

Fall fades how it ages when you're away (?)

Spring blooms and you find the love that's true

But you don't know what now to do

Cause the chase is all you know

And she stopped running months ago

And all you see is where else you could be

When you're at home out on the street

Are so many possibilities to not be alone.

Craig is surprised by the reaction he is getting to the song. He looks back at his band and begins to smile.

The flames and smoke climbed out of every window

And disappeared with everything that you held dear

And you shed not a single tear for the things that you didn't need

Cause you knew you were finally free.

Cause all you see is where else you could be

When you're at home out on the street

Are so many possibilities to not be alone.

And all you see is where else you could be

When you're at home there on the street

Are so many possibilities to not be alone."

As the last notes of the songs are finished he gets a loud ovation.

"Wow thank you so very much for that. I was so afraid that you would hate that song," says Craig

The statement makes the entire audience laugh. Craig continues to describe the meaning of the song.

"I wrote this song about two weeks ago. At first it was all jumbled in my head like most thing. It took me a couple of days to get the song the way I wanted, first of all I would love to thank Ed. Every song I write I try to get his feedback in order to gauge how good the song is. To me songwriting is just more than getting a few words on a paper and crafting a song out of it. I truly view songwriting as my therapy, it's the only way I can express my emotions in a constructive way. Anyone who knows me will tell you that it's hard for me to express my emotions in just words," says Craig

As he is saying this, his eyes meet Ashley's and they share a moment. A moment that is caught by both Jimmy and Ellie. Craig continues to speak.

"The song is set to the background of a metaphor, where I use a fire as a way to show how people move forwards with their lives. The fire burns everything down to the point where the only thing left is the room, which represents someone's heart. And that person is forced in a sense to move on, to find someone that could ultimately fill up that room again. How a person can go through a phase where they are dwelling on the pain that they are enduring but ultimately you are able to get past everything that is holding you back and you can finally move on with your life and maybe find some happiness. Because all that pain you are holding on to, is meaningless and is only holding you back. I guess you could say it is autobiographical, I've had those relationships where the other person encompass every facet of your heart and when the leave you are forced to purge yourself of all the pain but after a while you are able to get pass it and move on," says Craig

Ashley listens intently to what Craig was saying and a small tear rolls down her face, she tells herself that she is lucky that no one saw the tear roll down her face. She knows that Craig is talking about her, even after everything she is all that Craig writes about. The mix emotions that she is having are killing her on the inside. One part of her is happy that Craig is in a good place and think of the past without the pain that she caused him. But the other half is so sad that he longer feels for her the way he used to, that he no longer loves him. Sure she is with Jimmy and he is a great boyfriend, nothing in her heart can replace her first love, the man she that argued could be her soulmate. The one person who truly knew her better than anyone else, but she can't blame him though. She is the one who left and decided to stay without having the guts to tell him herself.

"Umm…this next song is called "I Will Follow You Into The Dark"," says Craig


	3. I Will Follow You Into The Dark

I Will Follow You Into The Dark

I Will Follow You Into The Dark

Song by Death Cab For Cutie

A/N: Just so you know there will be various songs used are from Death Cab For Cutie and Postal Service. I feel that it fits what kind of lyrics a mature version of Craig would write plus I really like these bands.

Love of mine some day you will die

But I'll be a close behind

I'll follow you into the dark

No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white

Just our hands clasped so tight

Waiting for the hint of a spark

If heaven and hell decide

That they both are satisfied

Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you

When your soul embarks

Then I'll follow you into the dark

In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule

I got my knuckles brusied by a lady in black

And I held my toungue as she told me

'Son fear is the heart of love'

So I never went back

If heaven and hell decide

That they both are satisfied

Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you

When your soul embarks

Then I'll follow you into the dark

You and me have seen everything to see

From Bangkok to Calgary

And the soles of your shoes...

Are all worn down

The time for sleep is now

It's nothing to cry about

Cause we'll hold each other soon

In the blackest of rooms

If heaven and hell decide

That they both are satisfied

Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you

When your soul embarks

Then I'll follow you into the dark

Then I'll follow you into the dark

As Craig strums the last note of the song he gets an even better response from the audience then he got from the first song. The loudest response he gets is coming from the table full of people that remind of him of his past.

"Ok you guys need to stop, you are making me blush," says Craig making everyone laugh again

He knows that he has the crowd in the palm of his hand

"I had written this song at the beginning of last summer, I had originally written as a song for this Kevin Smith movie that I was working on but after I had finished it I knew that this song was way to personal and I needed to keep it for myself because it meant so much to me. And it wasn't until Jonathan had gone through this notebook where I kept all my songs and that he came across it. He basically told me that this song was so beautiful and we needed to record it so that the world could hear it," says Craig

The audience sees that Craig is lost in a thought. After a few seconds he sighs and continues

"I think it quite obvious what I was trying to get across in this song. It basically telling the person that you love the most in this world, your soulmate that you can't ever live without them and that when the person that you love ultimately dies so will you cause the sole purpose for you continuing to live is gone. That you will love this person not only in this lifetime but the afterlife as well and that you would be willing to follow them into the great beyond because life isn't worth living without this person in you life," says Craig

Jimmy looks over at Ashley who looking down. He knows that Craig's song is about Ashley and he is not happy about it. He violently sighs which causes the focus of everyone around him to zone in on him. He is not happy that another man is writing about how he loves his girlfriend regardless of who it is. Spinner taps him on the shoulder and they have a non-verbal conversion. Spinner knows automatically that Jimmy is not happy about what Craig is saying. He just pats him on the shoulder and moves his attention back to Craig.

"I mean I get that some people will not like my songs but I can't dwell on it too much cause I feel that my songs are the only way I can truly be honest and show how I fell. I know that some people will view my songs as being way pretentious and considered too heavy for the consumption of the masses. But I don't view them that way, I see my songs as description of real life emotions and experiences and that people will be drawn to these songs cause they can honestly say that they have experienced what I've written in these songs," says Craig

Craig looks throughout the audience and sees that people are agreeing with him.

"Alright well let's get to the next song," says Craig

Craig begins to strum away on his guitar.


	4. Tiny Vessels

Tiny Vessels

Tiny Vessels

Song by Death Cab For Cutie

"Umm...this next song is called "Tiny Vessels"," says Craig

The audience gives him a small round of applause

"Graeme if you will," says Craig

Graeme follows suits and begins to play

This is the moment that you know

That you told you loved her but you don't.

You touch her skin and then you think

That she is beautiful but she doesn't mean a thing to me.

Yeah, she is beautiful but she doesn't mean a thing to me.

I spent two weeks in Silverlake

The California sun cascading downs my face

There was a girl with light brown streaks

And she was beautiful but she didn't mean a thing to me.

Yeah she was beautiful but she didn't mean a thing to me.

Wanted to believe in all the words that I was speaking

As we moved together in the dark

And all the friends that I was telling

And all the playful misspellings

And every bite I gave you left a mark

Tiny vessels oozed into your neck

And formed the bruises

That you said you didn't want to fade

But they did and so did I that day

All I see are dark grey clouds

In the distance moving closer with every hour

So when you ask "was something wrong?"

That I think "you're damn right there is but we can't talk about it now.

No, we can't talk about it now."

So one last touch and then you'll go

And we'll pretend that it meant something so much more

But it was vile, and it was cheap

And you are beautiful but you don't mean a thing to me

Yeah you are beautiful but you don't mean a thing to me (x2)

As Craig finishes playing the last few notes of the song he can see that certain members of the audience are wiping the tears from their faces. He knows that he has gotten the desired response he wanted from them and that they have an insight into what his life has been like.

"Umm…this is harder than I thought it would be," says Craig while trying to regain his composure.

"Well I was in California for a couple weeks about a month ago or so," says Craig while release a bit of a chuckle

"It was for this is function that i had to do for my record label where I had to play. And anyone who has been to L.A especially the Silverlake area knows how beautiful it can be year round. And on the way to the hotel, I had a rush of emotions that eventually became this song. I just started to think about my life and all the people in it and how I felt about them. And I came to the conclusion about certain people who told I loved but I really didn't. That no matter how many times I said "I love you" to this person it never resonated, and the only person I was trying to prove to was myself. No matter how beautiful they were or how great they were it was a lie that I was telling myself," says Craig

He looks down for a second and when he looks up he sees that the eyes of everyone in the club were on him.

"It's not like I hate this person or I have ill will towards them. It's just that I couldn't continue to live a lie, which is basically why I began to distances myself from them. And when they sensed the pain in my voice I tried to brush it off and then after a while it ended. I wish that person the best of luck but I couldn't continue to live a life full of lies. If I am going to become a good man that I can't lie to people about I feel about them, it would just be disingenuous," finishes Craig

As Craig is spouting off about the meaning of the song, everyone at that table knows how he is talking about. Light bulbs go off in Marco head, it all makes sense now he tells himself that Craig never really loved Manny, that she could sense and that is why she ultimately broke it off because she couldn't live a lie either.

"Because I don't want to further embarrass myself, we'll just play the next song but before we can do it we need a certain someone come up here," says Craig motioning to the back of the club. As that someone comes up the stairs to the stage they give them a round of applause. The person waves to everyone and says hello.


	5. Nothing Better

Nothing Better

Nothing Better

Song By The Postal Service

A/N: I hope you are reading the story, it always nice to have people read what I am posting but you could you post reviews to these chapter if I'm fucking up I would like to think I could get some response so that I could make them better. So please review this story. I have no association with Jen Wood, I just really like her music, and so I hope that she doesn't sue me.

"Umm…this is a close personal friend of mine. I consider her to be a great mentor to me and has help me tremendously in my singing and songwriting and she is a reason why I'm up here tonight playing in front of all y'all," says Craig

"Aww…come on Craigers, you're making me blush. Look folks Craig got here because of his talents and his drive to become the best," responses his guest

"Everyone this is Jen Wood," says Craig

She gets a huge round of applause

"Thanks everyone," says Jen

"We met one night in Seattle where I was playing a open mic night in this dive bar that hosted a bunch of shows that grunge bands like Nirvana and Soundgarden would play. She came up to me and said how much she loved my music. Which led an entire night of talking about the music industry and the bands we love," says Craig

"Yea for such a young man, Craig's heroes are from the late sixties and seventies," responses Jen

"Thanks. Then we started to talk life and how it affects our songwriting. And I noticed how easy it was to open up to her and how I could her anything and she wouldn't judge," says Craig

"Yea we opened up to each other like lifelong friends would. We spent like what three hours talking about our love lives?" asks Jen

Craig nods in agreement

"Yea it seem like we could talk about it for days on end," replies Craig

Jen and everyone else laughs in response

"Before we knew it was like 6 in the morning and the end was beginning to come up. And I told him that we should definitely work together," says Jen

"Yea, she gave me her number. About a week later she was came up to Vancouver and we began to go over ideas for what kind of song we wanted to do and she came up with the great idea of writing which eventually became the song," responses Craig

"Hey I only chimed in every once and while and gave you my feedback on it, you did all the hard work. Folks don't let him be modest he is a tremendous artist," says Jen

Craig begins to blush uncontrollably

"Let's just begin the song, umm…this song is called "Nothing Better"," says Craig

Craig and Jen look at each other and nod

With that Funkasaurus Rex begins to play

After a few seconds Craig begins to sing

Will someone please call a surgeon ?

Who can crack my ribs and repair this broken heart 

That you're deserting for better company?  

I can't accept that it's over...  

I will block the door like a goalie tending the net 

In the third quarter of a tied-game rivalry  

So just say how to make it right 

And I swear I'll do my best to comply  

Tell me am I right to think that there could be nothing better 

Than making you my bride and slowly growing old together  

As Craig grasp the base of the microphone he can't help but to look over to the table full of his friend that are watching him sing.

Jen begins to sing

I feel must interject here you're getting carried away feeling sorry for yourself 

With these revisions and gaps in history 

So let me help you remember.  

I've made charts and graphs that should finally make it clear.  

I've prepared a lecture on why I have to leave  

So please back away and let me go

Craig chimes in

I can't my darling I love you so...  

Tell me am I right to think that there could be nothing better 

Than making you my bride and slowly growing old together 

Jen responses

Don't you feed me lines about some idealistic future 

Your heart won't heal right if you keep tearing out the sutures  

Craig answers back

I admit that I have made mistakes and I swear 

I'll never wrong you again 

Jen says back

You've got a lure I can't deny,  

But you've had your chance so say goodbye 

Say goodbye.

As soon as they finish Craig and Jen bow as they get a huge ovation from the crowd.

"Yea, that's how it done," says Craig

"Thank you so much," responses Jen

"Well Jen told me that if this were going to be a duet that it would have to based around something personal, I mean she basically knew about all the relationships in my life and she said that I had a lot of unresolved issues and emotions and this song needed to be a way that release all of that," says Craig

"Yea, but Craig here came up with the very bright idea of having the song being based around a conversion that a couple is having at the end of the relationship," responses Jen

"But this little lady was the one who came up with the idea of having each one of taking turns singing to each other, it would represent each person in that relationship responding to each the other person had to say," says Craig

"Ok, I'll take credit for that. He wrote up the first verse of the song and in 20 minutes I had written up a response to what he wrote emphasizing the medical metaphor of someone fixing his broken heart," responses Jen

"Well I mean that in the conversions that I had with Jen whether it was that night or through the texting we did back and forth she made me realize that something no matter how much I loved someone and how much I would be willing to change that something couldn't be changed and that certain people had to leave," says Craig

Craig looks down for a second and when he finally lifts his head he give the audience a weak smile.

"I mean I told Craig that sometimes removing yourself from a relationship is probably the best way to finally heal. In the song that no matter how much you idealize your relationship with someone that it never turns out to be real," responses Jen

"It's always nice to talk to someone who has no real involvement in a situation. They always seem to give you a different perspective on a situation that ultimately helps you cope," says Craig

Craig and Jen exchange smiles

Jimmy taps Ashley on the shoulder and says, "I'll be right back I gotta go to the bathroom."

"Do you need any help?" asks Ashley

"No, I'm I can do it on my own," responses Jimmy

With that he begins to wheel towards the bathroom

Craig continues, "Well would you guys like to hear me do another song with Jen?"

The audience screams indicting that they would love them to play another song

Both Craig and Jen smile at each other

Craig leans and says something into Jen's ears. She nods agreeing to what Craig was saying

He then begins to speak to members of the band, telling them which song to play.


	6. Brand New Colony

Brand New Colony

Brand New Colony

Song by The Postal Service

A/N: I originally wanted to write a really long chapter that had all of these songs in it. But I felt that it would be better to do it this way. Short chapters that would not bogged down by unnecessary dialogue.

As soon as Craig finishes speaking to his band he gets in front of the mic

"This next song is called "Brand New Colony"," says Craig

The band begins to play

While the music is playing in the background Jimmy slashes water in his face. He shouldn't feel like this, he is with Ashley and he is not; he should be proud that his friend is up there and doing with he loves the most. But he can't help but to shake this feeling of anger that he has. As he looks himself in the mirror he lets out a big sigh and wheels himself out of the bathroom. As he gets back to the table he gives Spinner a weak smile and looks up to Craig who performing.

I'll be the grapes fermented, 

Bottled and served with the table set in my finest suit 

Like a perfect gentlemen 

I'll be the fire escape that's bolted to the ancient brick 

Where you will sit and contemplate your day  

I'll be the water wings that save you if you start drowning 

In an open tab when your judgment's on the brink 

I'll be the phonograph that plays your favorite 

Albums back as your lying there drifting off to sleep... 

I'll be the platform shoes and undo what heredity's done to you... 

You won't have to strain to look into my eyes 

I'll be your winter coat buttoned and zipped straight to the throat 

With the collar up so you won't catch a cold  

I want to take you far from the cynics' in this town 

And kiss you on the mouth 

We'll cut out bodies free from the tethers of this scene, 

Start a brand new colony 

Where everything will change,  

We'll give ourselves new names (identities erased) 

The sun will hear the grounds 

Under our bare feet in this brand new colony 

Everything will change, oOo oOo... 

After the round of applause that they get at the end of the song Craig begins to talk about the song.

"It's actually kinda weird that we played this song after "Nothing Better" because of how different the tones of these songs are. I mean one song about the end of a relationship while this song is about the hopes one can have at the beginning of a relationship. How your telling your partner that you will be everything to them and that you'll be a part of every aspect of their lives and that when their down and or they are being weighed down by the world that you will be there to protect them and take them away from all the pain that life will put on them," says Craig

"Yea, this song came about during a bunch of emails that we sent back and forth to each other. So you could say that the song had a strange origin, cause we never actually met in person to talk about the song, the only contact we had about it was either through email and text messages. He basically wrote the song and I only added a few changes that I felt would accentuate the emotional overtones of this song. Once he recorded his end of the song he sent over to me and I added my background vocals and sent it back to him and after a few touchups we had a completed song," responses Jen

"Yea but originally this song was going to be on Jen's album and that the main vocals were going to be sung by her and I would be playing off of it but when we finished writing it she told me that this song needed to be sung from a male's perspective and it would be better if I sung it cause originally I had written it from an ambiguous perspective where you couldn't tell whether it was a man or a woman singing to their partner," says Craig

"Well I mean if you read the lyrics you know that Craig was the one who needed to sing it and that it is ten times better than anything I could ever do with it," says Jen

Craig shrugs which causes Jen to chuckle a bit

"Well this is where I take my leave," says Jen

"Please everyone give a round of applause for Ms. Jen Wood," says Craig

The audience follows suits and gives her a loud ovation as she walks down the steps of the stage and makes her way to the back of the club.

"Remember to pick up her album whenever she decides to finish it," says Craig who begins to chuckle.

Jen gives him a dirty look as she sits down at her table but after a second laughs

"It's kind hard to top that but I guess we have to. This next song is called "Sing"," says Craig

With that the band begins to play


	7. Sing

Sing

Sing

Song By Travis

A/N: Before I begin writing this chapter I would like everyone to be aware that I'm going to be putting this story and my story on hiatus. I don't really seem to wanting to write if no one is going to critique it. It's the truth, I really don't want to seem like a prick but it's something I gotta do. I saw how many hits this story got and I noticed that no one chimed with their opinion so this is the last chapter I'm gonna be writing for a while. Sorry to those who actually what I wrote, but I mean even if thought my stories were pieces of shit, I still would have enjoyed hearing from you.

"Umm…before we begin signing this song. I kinda need to say something I felt that in writing this song I felt a change in the way I wrote, in what I wrote. I felt that this song made me write more about adult themes and not just that kids' stuff that some people accuse me of writing. That the composition of this song is completely different than the songs you just heard. I don't know how it will it go over but I feel that I'm probably more prouder of this song than any other that I have ever written," says Craig

Craig motions from Graeme to begin playing

Baby, you've been going so crazy

Lately nothing seems to be going right

Solo, why do you have to get so low

You're so...

You've been waiting in the sun too long

(Chorus)

But if you sing, sing, sing, sing, sing, sing

For the love you bring won't mean a thing

Unless you sing, sing, sing, sing

Colder, crying over your shoulder

Hold her, tell her everything's gonna be fine

Surely, you've been going too early

Hurry 'cos no-one's gonna be stopped

Na na na na

(Chorus)

But if you sing, sing, sing, sing sing, sing

For the love you bring won't mean a thing

Unless you sing, sing, sing, sing, sing, sing

Uhhh...Ahh ahh..uhhh

Baby, there's something going on today

But I say nothing, nothing, nothing

Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing(fades out)

(Chorus)

But if you sing, sing, sing, sing, sing, sing

For the love you bring won't mean a thing

Unless you sing, sing, sing, sing

Ohh baby sing, sing, sing, sing, sing, sing

For the love you bring won't mean a thing

Unless you sing, sing, sing, sing

Craig was pleasantly surprised by how the audience reacted to the song. He blushed uncontrollably, and was speechless for a few minutes.

"This song means a lot to me and that you guys received it so well makes me proud to do this for a living. You the audience do know this but my mother died when I was younger, and even now I try to pattern my life so that I know she would be proud of me. I'm not going to lie, they're certain periods of my life where I can honestly that she wouldn't have been proud of me if she were around. She is kinda the reason why I began to sing and to write. She herself was a singer, she didn't really pursue it professionally but nonetheless she had a beautiful voice. I would remember that she would sing me to sleep as a child, when I had a nightmare, when I couldn't get myself to go to sleep her voice would always clam me down and I would fall asleep quite easily. I remember once that I asked her why she would always sing, and she told me that it was her way if showing how much she loved me and how much she cared. And I care that with me even today, which is pretty much the premise of the song; that literally you singing shows how much you love a person, and the song is dedicated and inspired by my mother," says Craig

Craig wipes a tear that was slowly crawling down his face

"Right now we are going to take a 10 minute break, I need something to drink and I think that you're probably sick of me talking," says Craig in a self deprecating tone

With that he walks down the stage and closes the door to his dressing room

He positions himself next to a giant mirror and lets out a big sign the next he know he hear the creaking of the door.


End file.
